The Big Busty Tales of the Gallant Jiraiya!
by Zaru
Summary: Manyuu/Hikenchou/Naruto. In a world where Big Boobs means power, two souls set out to give power to all woman in the land of the rising sun! Will be M in later chapters. Jiraiya/Harem! AU, small amount of Naruto characters. Has Breast expansion
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Manyuu Hikenchou. They belong to Masaki Kishimoto and Hideki Yamada respectively. However, the idea of the Mansei Clan belongs to me.**

**Now some people were saying "The hell! Where is my Coby's Magical Misadventure or Darkmask huh!". I know I know, I'm still thinking on what to do regarding the arcs of those stories, and after watching the ecchi anime Manyuu Hikenchou, I couldn't resist writing a crossover.**

**Besides, I get to be the first to write a story of crossing MH and Naruto! And best of all! Without that twit of a dumb blonde as a main character! Instead, we shall have, you guessed it, the great and Gallant Jiraiya in this AU crossover! Some other Naruto characters will be in here, but not for later. I'll work on this whenever my creative juices for my main projects(Words, CMM) are running on fumes. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In this world, the reason for life itself is the female busom. The busom has many names raning from formal to derogatory. Breasts, boobs, tits, melons, funbags, melons, udders, and many more.<p>

And the old saying that one can't have too much of a good thing is emphasized here, in the peaceful era of the Edo Period, ruled by the Tokugawa Shogunate. The idea was the larger your breasts, the greater your social status.

Money, power, and standing in society among females were predicated upon the size of their breasts. The bigger the better, for they attracted the hordes of men like moths to a flame. They threw gold at the endowed women's feet just for a chance to marvel her grand and glorious fun bags.

But for every boon, there are busts. Or rather lack-thereof. For those women born with smaller busoms, or heaven forfend a _flat _chest, were fated to be treated like trash or worse. Such nobodies endured poverty and starvation, as would those who dared to love or marry them, for those so tasteless as to marry flat-chested women were evidently of no greater worth. A flat chest could tear a family apart, or poison any love affair.

The idea of _Breasts are the Best _was born in the Land of the Rising Sun, enforced by the Tokugawa Bakufu, and the ones who forced the Shogunate to enact such laws.

A clan of assassins, their name known to few. The ones called the _Manyuu._

The Manyuu supported the Tokugawa family during the chaos of _Sengoku Jidai, _their actions helping Ieyasu Tokugawa to gain victory of his nemesis, Mitsunari Ishida, at Sekigahara. By victory was the country united, and by their pivotal role did the Manyuu gain power over the Shogunate, enough to ensure that its ideals were enforced.

If you have large breasts, you have wealth and status.

If you have no breasts, you are less than human.

This is the tale of two souls bound by a single goal. These two will gain companions, mostly females with awesome rocking tits, good humor, and will aim to change the social order.

Follow the path of these two as they are thrust into danger, awkward yet sexy situations, love, adventure, knowledge, and many others of the sort one would expect to find in a work of fiction.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the land of the rising sun in some random forest the author has no knowledge of...<em>

A man sat cross-legged by the stream, deep in meditation. His upper arms were against the sides of his body, his lower arms held out at a ninety-degree angle. His hands opened and closed softly. They opened, then closed half-way…

Almost akin to a groping motion…

He heard a growl within his stomach and opened an eye.

"Great," he groaned, as the divine vision faded from his mind's eye. "Well, better find the nearest town. Hopefully this time I won't get chased out." The man stood up and walked over to the stream. He knelt down and cupped his hands full of water, splashing it over his face in lieu of washing. In those times, and under his present circumstances, it was the best that could be done. Once the task was done, the man inspected his reflection in the flowing stream.

The image appeared to be in mid to late 20s, with spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, and two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his rugged yet handsome face. Painted red lines ran down from his brown eyes.

He stood up and walked to the nearby stone on which he had laid his clothes. He donned his garb, which was primarily green and slightly dirty, ending in a ragged hem at his knees.

"Man, if only I can get married to some hot big-boobed woman, I wouldn't be dressed like this," complained the man. "I mean, I'm a sage for crying out loud! I, Jiraiya, don't deserve to live like this!" He sighed. It wasn't a good sign when he was complaining at thin air.

"But it can't helped I guess. Not when I'm on the run from _those_ people of all things," he mumbled. He noticed a smell and took a whiff. He paled.

"Washing my face isn't going to help…" Hygeine hygiene hygiene.

The self-proclaimed Sage, Jiraiya, stripped down again and stepped into the stream. He took a sharp intake of breath as he felt the incredibly cold water wash around his lower body.

"Anything for a hot spring…" he whispered to himself as he began to wash himself. Though dawn it was summer, and the heat would dry him quickly. That small comfort would not fill his growling stomach though.

"Oh shut up, you aren't the only one suffering," grumbled Jiraiya as he slathered his body with the cold water. He let himself fall backwards into the stream, the cold water engulfing him.

Had he been standing up at that moment, he would have heard a gunshot.

A moment later he rose from the water, and waded out to where his clothes lay strewn on the grass.

"Well, better meditate while I dry off," mused the man as he sat cross legged, still naked. His hands continued the groping motions as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. His train of thought, the anachronism aside, steamed down a particular railroad.

Boobs. Lots of hot geishas, ladies, farmer girls, waitresses, fishers, samurai girls, all with big bursting tits.

It brought a smile to his face. And smile to a unique part of his gender's anatomy.

'_God I love meditation.'_

He thought more, of malnourished, poverty-stricken girls. Then the women, who were lamenting their small bust size, began to feel funny. Before Jiraiya's eyes, their breasts began to grow, growing and growing until they were bigger than their heads. They were perky and full, gravity seemingly having no effect! They began to cheer, fondling their gifts and thanking the heavens! Husbands, fiancés, and brothers roared in adulation!

That was his dream! That was the reason for his meditation, which brought on his prowess as a sage!

To bring every girl in the land of the rising sun and beyond the sea the greatest gift of life!

Big, awesome, rocking tits.

Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He opened one eye, the sound drawing him from his meditation. He stood up and went over to his clothes, having no desire to face mortal danger naked. It was a matter of a few moments to strap on his loincloth and don his green _hakama_.

"Oh!" Jiraiya turned his head and saw the source of the rustling. Standing there near a tree was a young woman, in her late teens or early twenties. Her hair and eyes were light brown, and her slim body was concealed by a mahogany-colored kimono with vertical white stripes. He found her face, with that worried look, rather cute.

"Hello there!" the sage called cheerfully. While he was pleased to meet someone, being a social animal, he was analyzing the girl inside his head. One of the first things he noticed was the kimono. How could a woman, with so small a chest, have such an elaborate piece of clothing?

"Um...hello," replied the woman meekly, retreating behind the tree. Jiraiya barked out a laugh.

"It's alright I don't bite miss! What brings you out here to the middle of nowhere?" asked the penniless sage.

"Didn't you hear that crack?" asked the girl.

"What crack?"

"That loud bang! You didn't hear that!" The woman looked incredulous.

"Well...I was bathing in that running stream, and I had my head down. So maybe I missed something?" mused Jiraiya.

"It's possible. The bang came from over there." The woman pointed upstream.

"So, shall we investigate then miss?" Jiraiya walked to the young lady, giving her a cheeky and what he thought was reassuring grin.

"Umm...sure..." The two began to traverse the bushes and foliage, neither saying a word. The woman's eyes were cast on the ground, her right hand over her heart.

Or where her breasts were. This did not go unnoticed by the sage.

"So...what's your name?" he asked.

"It's Oume..." she murmured.

"Name's Jiraiya. I'm a sage," grinned the man. The woman took her eyes off the ground and looked up at the man.

"You're a sage?" asked the brunette, her curiosity piqued. Jiraiya nodded.

"Yup!"

"A sage in what?"

Before Jiraiya could give his answer, the duo heard a splash and a gasp to their right. Jiraiya and Oume ran through the trees towards the sound. Jiraiya halted first, in a clearing as the sun rose over the mountains.

There before him, at the shore of the stream, was a young woman aged around twenty. Her blue hair was tied in a messy top knot, her golden eyes hard with defiance but red with fatigue. She wore a red _hakama_ and a beige scarf, with metal bracers on her arms and a sword thrust in her belt.

She closed her eyes, and passed out.

Oume and Jiraiya hurried to her assistance. As Oume turned her over, Jiraiya saw the wound in her abdomen.

"_So that was where that bang came from_?" he thought, his face darkening. "_Firearms…_"

Then as Oume hoisted the woman up, his eyes fell upon her most prominent feature. He couldn't contain himself.

"Hot damn what a pair of knockers!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, the prologue to my new NarutoManyuu Hikenchou Xover. Next chapter will cover the entirety of episode 1.**

**And as for pairing, it's gonna be Jiraiya/harem. Just because.**

**As for my next update, it's gonna be either my Fairy Tail/ One Piece cross or my Pokemon fic. ****Either or.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Beta'ed by Juubi-K**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Manyuu Hikenchou. They belong to Masaki Kishimoto and Hideki Yamada respectively. However, the idea of the Mansei Clan belongs to me.**

"How is she?" Asked Oume as she walked inside her hut, carrying a bucket of water.

It has been about over ten hours since she and Jiraiya, the sage she met near the river, found an injured blue-haired woman with a traditional katana and arm guards and brought her back to her hut in a clearing not or a mile or so away.

She feared that the woman might die from the wound, but Jiraiya proved to be well versed in medicine, not only removing the odd metal ball in her side, but also managing patch it up with bandages and the like.

She heard of priests and monks being good healers, perhaps Jiraiya is as competent as well?

"Yeah, she'll live, so long as she doesn't over-exert herself or anything," said the sage as he sat down overlooking the sleeping woman. He didn't even move his head at the reply and as Oume set down the bucket next to him she saw where his vision was leading towards.

Her rising and falling busom. Oume bite her tongue and placed her hand to her chest, where her own breasts would be.

"I gotta say," he said. "For a woman dressed in normal samurai garb, she has a nice set of hooters." He placed his hand to cup his chin as he inspected it. "She a runaway noble or something?"

Samurai clothing, plus a sword…with decently sized breasts…

Oume remembered two nights ago…when _they_ came to her old house, incapacitated her fiancé and father and…

Jiraiya didn't seem turn his head as he continued to gaze at the sleeping woman's face.

"You know Oume-san," he said. "That's a really nice kimono you got on." The brunette perked her head up and felt something tugging at her dress. Looking down, she saw the sage's left hand fingering and feeling the texture of her kimono. "Fine silk probably bought from overseas, nice a thin to wear during the summer and spring, rare color choice," he sounded off. "So," He turned his head. "Where did you get the money to buy something like this?"

Oume's shoulders slumped. "I'd rather not talk about it…" Jiraiya nodded. The man noticed that despite the woman having such a lousy hut, her choice of clothing was rather high class.

"Fair enough." And soon after, the sleeping woman began to stir and the occuptants inside the small hut gathered over the woman. The woman opened her eyes, blinking slowly to adjust to the light.

"The sleeping beauty awakes," smiled Jiraiya. The blue haired woman turned her head towards the sage.

"W-Who are..." She murmured. She tried to move her arms but the white haired man put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there. You got a nasty gun shot wound to your side. Thankfully the bullet went through you and not in you, so I just needed to stitch up the wounds and bandage you up." the woman placed a hand to her side and winced, she removed her hand and it went to her head.

"Owww..." She moaned. Oume helped the woman sit up straight.

"So, may I inquire in your name stranger?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Don't pressure her Jiraiya-sama, she's been asleep all day and recovering from a dangerous wound," said Oume as began to undo the woman's bandages.

"I don't think asking for a name is that big a deal Oume-san," said the sage as he cleaned his ear with his pinky. The blue haired woman still hasn't responded in kind.

"We saw you at the river miss," said Oume as she washed her hands in a nearby bucket. "Jiraiya-sama here was bathing himself and I was trying to collect water and we found you. I fear without Jiraiya-sama's help, you may have gotten sick or worse." Jiraiya chuckled and rubbed his nose.

"Well I am a sage after all, healing arts is one of my many wonderful skills," He turned back to the woman who seemed to be a bit put off by his exuberance. "So, your name again, Samurai woman?"

The woman noticed her sword was behind the man and looked cautious.

"Relax, I ain't gonna bite," chuckled the man as he held up his hands in false surrender. Then he winked. "Unless you're into that sort of thing."

"Jiraiya-sama!" Said Oume in shock. "How perverse!"

"Oh pipe down it's just a joke," he put his hands behind his back. "You only live for so long in this world why not enjoy it and have it filled with fun?" He turned back towards the dark haired woman. "Well, you know my name as the great and gallant Jiraiya-sama. What is your name miss?"

The woman stared long and hard at the so-called sage, hand on her side where her wound. "Chifusa."

"Hmmm…Chifusa. Very nice name." Pondered the sage as he put a hand around his chin. "A very nice name indeed~"

Chifusa raised an eye and covered her chest. "W-What's with that look on your face! Perv!"

"Oui, I may have looked, which is fun I might add, but I never touched ya, but I want to real bad."

Chifusa's yellow eyes narrowed and was about to reach for her sword until Oume spoke up.

"W-Well," blushed Oume. "I am going to change this woman's bandages, so if you may please give us some privacy..." There was silence among the occupants. Jiraiya's eyes traveled to the woman's bust, which was contained by the bandages...

"Can I watch?" Now _that_ got a reaction from the woman, grabbing a nearby wet wash cloth and throwing at his face.

"No! Out you perv! Out out!"

"Meh." Jiraiya merely rolled his eyes and walked out the door and sat down legs and arms crossed. "Party pooper..." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the hut, resting a little as he heard the conversation inside.

"Well that drew a reaction from you," said Oume.

"He's a sleezeball. What do you expect."

"Hey! I DID save your life here, and I'm a sage! I deserve better!" said Jiraiya as he raised his voice. She apparently ignored him as silence and the sound of water and wet cloth was heard.

"So..." said the samurai's voice. "Are you not gonna say anything else?"

"I-It's not place for a commoner like me to ask of a Samurai like you..." There was another silence and Jiraiya turned his head to put his ear to the wall to get a better picture of what's going on inside.

What luck! A small crack!

He turned his head and got a good view of the goings on inside, seeing Oume wash the woman's back...and she was staring at the woman's breasts, currently being cupped by the dark haired girl.

'_Hot _damn!_ Look at those puppies! Sure they're not the biggest I've seen but still they're rocking sweet!'_ thought the sage to himself as he grinned a little. The woman turned her head to Oume.

"Something wrong Oume-dono?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing..." Stuttered Oume as she blushed a little. "It's just that you're so beautiful and-"

"Oh..." Said the woman.

'_You and me both sister,'_ thought Jiraiya to himself.

"Do you want to wash them yourself?" Asked Oume to the woman, who was deep in thought.

"Well my wound hurts when I raise my arms, so I guess you can do it," smiled the woman as she released her busom and-

'_Sweet Buddha of mercy, they're better than I thought! And-don't giggle. Don't giggle...No sound...' _Thought the sage as he breathed in and out, in and out... and got his eye back into the crack hole.

And Oume began washing the woman's busom, both of them turning a tad pink in embarassment as Oume cleaned the underside of the breasts.

Oume smiled a bit as she began washing the wash cloth over the left one...

'_I shall dub thee, Left Tit of Nameless Woman, Mopsy.'_

Then she did the right one...

'_By the power invested me, I pronounce you Bopsy.' _Jiraiya's train of thought said as the man grinned from ear to ear.

"I envy you..." Said Oume, gaining the attention of the woman and Jiraiya, the latter stopping his inner naughty train of thought as he frowned a little.

"Huh?"

Then Oume cupped the woman's breasts again. "I envy you...your big boobs..."

The woman and Jiraiya paused and remained silent at the woman's musings, the woman in curiosity and the sage in analysis.

"Are you done yet?" He said outloud. He grumbled as he wanted to go inside...maybe even ask to get a feel and-

The woman's face turned to a scowl, grabbed her sword and Jiraiya ducked as the blade poked where his head was as he staggered back.

"Go get firewood!"

"Ah come on! Can't I get a peek or a feel here! A man's got needs ya-" He saw the sword taken from the wood from within and Jiraiya took that as his cue to bolt as Chifusa chased after him.

"I help save you and THIS is the thanks I get? The nerve of-" He squelled as Chifusa's slash narrowly avoided his white mane of hair. "Watch it!"

"Piss off!"

Oume could only gape as a top naked Chifusa was chasing down the sage. At the sight of Chifusa's bare bouncing busom as she chased him around and round, she placed a hand to her chest and bit her bottom lip.

And then she saw a glimpse of kanji markings at the sword as she was swinging wildly to make the white haired man do his chore and her eyes widened, her heart skipped a beat and she gasped.

She knew those kanji initials anywhere...

_Manyuu._

* * *

><p><strong>FUCK that took forever. Sorry it's been a while. Used this to churn out creative juices for me to jump start my other fics.<strong>

**God episode 1 is at a snail's pace. Please do forgive me :V**

**Beta'ed by Juubi-k**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or Manyuu Hikenchou. They belong to Masaki Kishimoto and Hideki Yamada respectively. However, the idea of the Mansei Clan belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>"Stupid no good Samurai psycho lady…" Groused Jiraiya as he walked out into the woods, mood sour. "All I wanted to see was a nice pair of tits, or maybe touch them. Is that too much for one man to ask!" He yelled out loud to no one in particular. He gave out another sigh.<p>

"There I go again, talking to myself. I must be a real head case to be doing this every time I am alone, which is most of the time." He put his hands on hips and looked around, trying to find a tree with weak branches. He noticed one to the far right and grinned.

"There we are." He said as he began to climb up a tree. It was uncomfortable, given that he was dressed in naught but sandals and his haori. He felt the tree scratch his bare thighs as he climbed.

No biggie. Sage healing can take care of that when he gets back to Oume-san's house. Reaching the appropriate height, he sat on a branch and took a deep breath.

"Now then," he said, rearing his palm back. "Time to-"

He was cut off by the sound of horses. Stopping his motion, he stood up in the tree and slowly circled around to avoid being seen from the direction of the incoming mounts. He took a slight peek and his eyes widened, and then they narrowed.

Manyuu Warriors.

Leading the pack of famous mercenary family was a tall silver haired woman with a wild and sadistic look in her eyes. Her hair was short, much like a boys, but her figure was anything but. Her breasts were larger than Chifusa's! And all barely contained by a black top with thin feather protrusions. She donned arm guards and wore a white clothe around her waist alongside black tight thigh highs.

Jiraiya's eyes would have bulged out and he would have cheered like an insane lunatic. But this was not any ordinary woman, this was a Manyuu woman. A Manyuu Samurai, and as she and her group of fellow warriors cantered past underneath his tree perch, he noticed something in the back of the woman's back.

A musket. A cursed weapon brought to the land of the rising sun from beyond the seas, and used during the wars several years. At Sekigahara, countless thousands of the rifle was used in the battle. After the battle, the Sakoku was issued by Tokugawa himself to ensure no more foreign influence, such as these muskets, would enter the land of the rising sun ever again.

How foolish he was. The muskets have been used for over several decades, so much that now they were being produced in the country. However, to prevent an uprising, the Shogunate issued that only the Shogun and his army was allowed to use firearms.

Except for the Manyuu. A musket is a good motivator for fear and oppression, especially when it came to their Breast Hunts.

And Jiraiya knew it well. Very well on how the power of the foreign death stick can ruin the lives of others.

Including his own.

Seeing the horses gone, he leapt down to the ground and saw the track and gasped.

They were heading for Oume's home!

"Damnit!" He cursed as he ran after.

* * *

><p>"So…you're leaving tonight?" Asked Oume as she turned towards Chifusa. The samurai nodded as she sat cross-legged.<p>

"Yes. I can't allow myself to trouble you any more than I already have," said Chifusa, grateful for the brunette's hospitality. Oume looked downtrodden.

"I see…" She turned back towards Chifusa, handing her a small bowl of rice. "What about Jiraiya-sama?"

Chifusa rolled her eyes. "As if I'm letting him travel with me. Sure he did save my life, but he's just a run-of-the-mill lech of a man. I bet he wouldn't keep his hands to himself for one minute."

Oume didn't say anything to that comment. She decided to change the topic. "Let's eat before it gets cold okay? I wouldn't want you to leave on an empty stomach!"

The black haired woman smiled and accepted the meal. "Thank you." She lifted her chopsticks and said thanks and began to eat, Oume still looking down.

Right at Chifusa's bosom, her arms positioned so that while she kept the rise bowl close to her face, it smooshed nicely against her big chest flesh.

Chifusa noticed her host staring and had a small tinge of pink on her cheeks as she stopped her light dinner. She looked down, seeing where Oume was staring.

'_Oh_.' She thought. It made sense really. She had a nice modest chest, while Oume was nothing but a flat board. She smiled awkwardly.

"H-Have you been living here alone?" She asked.

"Yes," answered the brunette. "I used to live with my parents though. But then…" She turned towards Chifusa. "The Breast Hunt came to our home."

Chifusa set down her rice bowl, looking down. "The hunt that targets the breasts of young women not in heavily populated areas?"

The Manyuu Breast Hunt. Where Manyuu raid the homes of families living out in the woodlands and not near any large town or city. This was due to that to make sure the women of the city would have nice large breasts, supporting the Manyuu Regime due to the large numbers women rally men to support the Manyuu, and thus the Shogunate. If anyone out in the country speaks out, the Manyuu takes care of them, whether it be death or Breast Slice. However, the Manyuu Women need to get larger chest, so why not target some no-name family out in the middle of nowhere where no one would care?

Now it was even clearer. Oume must have been bountiful like Chifusa; it explained why Oume had such a nice kimono as well.

"Yes…" Oume continued. "My mother was unable to bear the humiliation I suffered, and my father drunk himself to death out of despair, dying not long after her. Now…I'm the only one left."

Chifusa's heart sank. This woman has been through so much pain…

Oume let out a wry laugh. "Look at me." Her hands went up to her kimono and revealed her bare small buds, making the black haired woman gasp.

"I was once so proud of them," the brunette added. "But now they're reduced to this pathetic state."

Chifusa didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." It was all she could say. She hasn't advanced far enough in her goal to help her. Not yet.

Oume scoffed. "I figured. You are a samurai from the Manyuu, aren't you."

Chifusa didn't reply or give any indication of shock. '_She must have seen the initials on my sword when I was unconscious…_' She thought. Every Manyuu blade has the Manyuu Kanji inscribed near the hilt to show their status. Chifusa has long grown fond of this sword, but the kanji was a blemish she wish was removed.

Yet still, this woman still helped her...as did Jiraiya.

"The events of that day…" Oume added darkly and sadly. "They haunt me day and night over and over again." Her hand reached for something behind her.

Chifusa was ready the moment she heard the sound of hand touching wood. With reflexes like a snake, she grabbed the wrist of now risen Oume, her hand armed with a dagger.

"I was attacked, violated, and humiliated by your people! Your family!" Oume cried out, tears streaming. "Even my own fiancé left me in disgust!"

Chifusa however did not show anger at the attempt Oume had on her life, but her face was wrought with pity and sorrow. The sins of her family have scarred many, killed many, committing so many crimes in name of gaining and maintaining their power and status she can't even count. She can't say anything else.

"I'm sorry…"

Oume began to weep, her dagger dropping to the floor as Chifusa let go of her hand. And she accepted the grieving woman in an embrace, giving the young Oume she so desperately needed.

A shoulder to cry one. No one gave Oume the time to grieve. Her parents dead out of humiliation, her fiancé abandoning her, and possibly anyone just flat out ignoring her.

This was the society of the land of the rising sun.

'If you have breasts, you're something. If you are flat, you're nothing,' Chifusa thought as she let the young woman cry.

After several minutes of crying, Oume calmed down. The black haired samurai stood up and gathered her scarf and sword, and put on her sandals.

"Thank you for your help," she said staring at the door. "And when Jiraiya-san returns, tell him he has my thanks. He did save my life after all."

"Please…" Said a quiet Oume. "Accept my sincerest and deepest apologies. Will you be fine with that your injury?"

"Don't worry," replied Chifusa patting her side. "Turns out whatever Jiraiya-san did worked wonders. I never healed that fast before. Oume-san." The brunette looked up.

"Take care." She opened the door.

And she heard a loud crack of thunder, and part of the door blew off, splinters erupting next to her. The samurai raised her arm guards in defense, eyes closed.

Oume screamed as Chifusa reopened her eyes. Her surprised was replaced with anger and hate, seeing the smoking musket barrel.

Sitting on a tree stump with three scantily clad Manyuu warriors around her, Manyuu Kagefusa grinned.

"Well well, guess who's back from the dead?" She oiled, holding her firearm in nonchalance. "I won't make the same mistake twice, Chifusa."

Oume stood up, gasping in surprise and fear. Chifusa turned.

"What's wrong?" Oume didn't reply, her legs shaking.

Kagefusa's eyes rose a little, before her face settling for her vulpine like grin. "My oh my, aren't you that girl I had fun with a while back?" She asked, hoisting her musket onto her shoulder. "How's the family doing?"

Chifusa growled. Kagefusa must have known, and for her to drive that into Oume so nonchalantly as her host began to weep once more, her cries muffled by her hands.

"I heard that our kinsmen have been pillaging the villages outside the major towns and cities alongside of the initiating the Breast Hunt, you being the spearhead of the event. How can you do such a heartless act? Sister!"

Chifusa reached for her sword, and drew it out. "Your answer will determine your fate!"

Kagefusa merely scoffed. "An injured bitch of a turncoat shouldn't bark so big." Her eyes looked left.

A kusarigama lashed out, wrapping around Chifusa's sword and ripping it out of her hands and into the hands of another Manyuu warrior.

She was slightly shorter than Chifusa, dressed in typical female Manyuu assassin fashion: white scanty haori with black buckles and arm guards. The girl had short blonde hair and violet eyes.

Chifusa gasped, eyes wide.

"Kaede?"

Then she noticed something amiss. Kaede was missing something.

She was flat.

"Your breasts are-" Kaede looked away in shame. Riled with anger, the black haired samurai turned towards her silver haired sister.

"What did you do Kagefusa! To your own kinsmen!"

Kagefusa merely waved her hand. "Oh? Well, you shouldn't be blaming me, you should be blaming her. I mean, she did stick up for you after all. A courageous act of honor indeed. What you see is the result of her punishment."

Chifusa grit her teeth, and Kaede wished that the earth could just swallow her where she stood. "She attempted to join you on your little foolhardy crusade, and her punishment?" Kagefusa let the answer hang in the air. The rogue Manyuu knew.

"Breast Slice…" Said the dark haired woman darkly. It was the typical punishment of any of the Manyuu family. If a male was convicted of treason and found guilty, his penalty was death or banishment. If a female on the other hand was a traitor, her breasts would be reduced down to near flat levels. What better way for a Manyuu woman to lose their sacred chest and become nothing but refuse out on the street? To be treated less than human? "_You fiend_!"

"There you go again blaming your big sister," said Kagefusa shaking her head. "If I recall, not only did your ideals brainwash her, you also were the one to abandon her. If there's anyone guilty, it's you, Chifusa. In fact, I was so kind to her, that after her punishment was laid I spoke in her favor and accepted her into my squad. Isn't that right, Kaede?"

Kaede whimpered, and Chifusa growled. The silver haired amazon threw away her musket and reached for her katana.

"Father sure is growing senile in age if he were to name you the successor to the clan," she oiled. As she pulled out her sword, her giant chest bounced graciously. "Truth be told, I'm actually glad you left." She reared back her blade, lining over her outstretched right hand. "Once I defeat you and take back the Scroll of Secrets, father will realize the error of his judgment, and it will be me who will become the successor to the Manyuu, the true rulers of the land of the rising sun!"

Chifusa took a step back but still looked defiant. She was without any weapons, and her sister had a sword ready to spear her through. She could not leave Oume like this.

Kagefusa reared back, grinned widening and muscles ready to pounce. Chifusa readied her legs to dodge…

"OUI OUI OUI OUI!" Yelled out a loud boisterous voice that made all the females turn their heads and looked up.

"Huh?" Chifusa turned her head.

"What the?" Kagefusa growled, irritated that something interrupted her. She was about to cut down her sister where she stood! Who dared to interfere! "Who the hell are you!"

There on top of the roof of Oume, standing arms crossed with the sun at his back, was a man staring down with a confident smile.

"Who the hell am I?" Spoke the very familiar voice. "That is a question many a bountiful beautiful lady across the land of the rising has always asked!

"Who is that man with the long white hair and rogue-ish dog-gone good looks!

"Who is the man who can woo the heart of any woman who so much as lays eyes on him!

"Who is the man that many a man has envied and wished that they were only as handsome, awesome, and strong-some, like me!"

Chifusa face fell in incredulousness. 'You got to be KIDDING me…'

As the sun set, the view of the man came through.

"I am the man who has trekked the highest heights of Mt. Fuji! I am the man who has stared death in the eye and what did that man do? I spat at foot of the death god and laughed at his face!" He got on one leg and began to hop, arms stretched out in dramatic Kabuki pose.

"I am the one, the only, the last of his kind!" He twirled his head around. "I am the Chi Sage from Mount Mamiya! I am the Gallant Mansei Jiraiya-sama!"

"And don't you Manyuu bitches forget it!"

* * *

><p><strong>At long last, an update. Big thanks goes out to BLAD3s7 for inspiring me. Your review meant alot buddy!<strong>

**And if the rest of you lot reviewed like he did, then I might update faster now won't I~**

**But anyways, I was so dogged in full time work in a machine shop I had no energy to write. That and I have been obsessed with some, fetish stuff offsite that has been distracting me.**

**And I now possess Dark Souls now and am going to give it a whirl. I didn't get past the Knights next to the Tower Knight in Demon Souls, so here I go ;-;**


End file.
